


Summertime Sadness

by orphan_account



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23717185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: James and Lucie Herondale have plenty of family and relationship problems.  Thing is, even if they don't realise it, their family and friends will always have their backs. Even if they're pains in their arses. Let's focus on the even here. Because, wow, their friends and family are pains in the arse. Also, this is a modern au.
Kudos: 7





	Summertime Sadness

James Herondale sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.  
"For fuck's sake, dad! It's a party. It's harmless."  
Will raised his eyebrows.  
"Well, I said you're not going. So, you're not going."  
"Mam! D'you see how unreasonable dad's being? Haven't a clue why you married him."  
Tessa flitted into the room, leaving a scent of faint rose perfume after her. She looked rather pissed.  
"Firstly, Will, quit being a pain, it's a party, love. Secondly, James, I don't recall giving birth to you so you could question why I married your father."  
She edged closer to him and said, "Don't quite know myself, honestly."  
James laughed. He could hear his mother's American accent come in, even though she couldn't be further from America. Then his sister Lucie thundered down the stairs.  
"My God, James. Get your shit together. Because either way I'm leaving. With or without you."  
James scoffed as Lucie opened the front door to get to his car.  
"Oi, bitch, who said you could use my car?" James inquired of his younger sister.  
Lucie smirked and jangled the keys around and smirked annoyingly.  
"I did. Now get in, fwcar."  
Classy, that. Calling him a fucker in Welsh was surely the way to act out.  
Lucie started the engine and within moments they were speeding around the corner to James' best friend's house (and one of Lucie's boyfriends, but that's unrelated.) Matthew Fairchild.

****  
Lucie rapped on the door impatiently.  
Matthew answered. His eyes were a bit too bright, questionably bright, and behind him were 7 people the young Herondale instantly recognised.  
Thomas, Christopher and Anna Lightwood. They were like her cousins. And the Carstairs siblings, Cordelia and Alastair. And Anna's girlfriend Ariadne Bridgestock. There was also Jesse, Matthew and Lucie's boyfriend and his sister, Grace.  
"This'll be the perfect excuse for me to get wasted!" Matthew piped up.  
"I highly suspect, love, to my chagrin, that you already are." Jesse whispered. He gave Lucie the look that said, "He's not going near alcohol tonight."  
Lucie quickly nodded.  
"Anyways, um, who's splitting up and going in your car, Math?"  
"Not sure, but I'm not driving."  
Lucie simply tilted her head.  
She held out her hand for Matthew's keys and tossed James's back to him, which came with a huff of appreciation from James.  
Matthew reluctantly handed them to his girlfriend.  
"Well, I'll go in James's car." Cordelia said.  
Lucie winced.  
Cordelia rolled her eyes and said no more.  
Alastair, Thomas, Christopher and Grace all said they'd take James's car too. So that left Anna, Ariadne, Jesse, Lucie and Matthew in the other.

This was not going to be fun.

***

Lucie hated driving on English roads. There were plot holes everywhere. And assholes that wouldn't let her pass for all the money in the world, but would go at a pace resembling an arctic glacier.  
She flopped her head down on the steering wheel, causing a long beep sound to erupt.  
"Fuck!"  
Jesse looked up at her.  
"Want me to drive?"  
She shook her head.  
This was going to be a looooooong journey.


End file.
